Wardrobe Malfunction?
by Charlett
Summary: Ippongi Ryuuta has changed his outfit's style. What do the other Ouendan think of this new appearance? It depends... how much male bare chest do they want to see...?


Well, I was looking at like, zomg some old concept art of Ippongi Ryuuta, and the original picture of him had his Gakuran open! Isn't that weird? Personally, I like him with his Gakuran closed, but that's me. I just wondered how the other Ouendan would react if Ryuuta suddenly decided to wear his Gakuran open? I'm just thinking, you know? But anyway, here it is. I did my best to try and give the Ouendan a good amount of different personalities, so they weren't all pretty much the same. That's boring, duh.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this little thing. I wrote it up real fast in like 3 or 4 hours so it's not very good...

Also if you're not sure what some of the Japanese words are (I think I have like, Gakuran and Ouendan...), I have translated everything below.

ANYWAY: READ ON!

---------

Ippongi Ryuuta stood in front of his mirror in his room at the Ouendan's HQ, which was hidden deep within a secret wrapped within an enigma that was veiled within a mystery. He rubbed his chin and turned to the side. Did it look good? He smiled as he faced the mirror again, and placed his hands on his hips, "OK!" He said with a grin. He wanted to know if the others thought the same way. Striding from the room, he searched out the nearest fellow Ouendan. He found Tanaka Hajime, whose shoes were on the floor. His feet were kicked up on the couch, and he was reading through a medical book.

"Hey! Hajime-kun!" The Ouendan recruit gave a gasp as the anatomy book suddenly spoke to him, and he looked up to see Ryuuta looking down at him, "What are you reading?"

"The effects of prostate cancer on the human body," Hajime replied, showing Ryuuta pictures of the prostate; one was healthy and the other had huge anomalies on it, "Can you believe that not all of prostate cancer is found in males? Women don't even HAVE a prostate!"

Ryuuta stared at Hajime, refusing to look at the pictures of the gross looking cancerous tissue, "…what…?"

"Nevermind…" Hajime said, laying the open book across his chest and looking up at his superior. He then saw that Ryuuta had changed his appearance, "Ryuuta-san, why have you opened your Gakuran?" He asked, staring at his friend's bare chest.

"I wanted to know what you thought of it. Does it look cool?" Ryuuta asked, posing a bit. Now it was Hajime's turn to stare.

"I suppose," The young man said, shrugging lightly, "Why are you doing it that way?"

"You know, I was thinking," Ryuuta said, "the cooler I look, the more attractive I look!"

"Already looking for a mate?" Hajime asked. Ryuuta glared at his friend's use of words, "I was just wondering what an inconvenience it would be to get married…"

Silence passed, "I'm going to regret it later, I'm sure, but WHY do you think getting married is an inconvenience?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" Hajime began. Ryuuta knew that this was going to be an explanation that would put him to sleep, "You know, what if you're married and then right in the middle of having sex with your wife, someone immediately needs help. So what do you do? Do you leave to help or do you ignore the call?"

Ryuuta gaped at Hajime, "What?" The younger Ouendan asked.

"You are a SICK… SICK man!" Ryuuta suddenly said.

"It's a PERFECTLY normal thought! Seriously!"

"Never mind, just return to your prostate book or whatever, I'm going to find someone who isn't batshit insane."

"I'm never giving you my opinion again!" Hajime threatened as Ryuuta stormed off.

"I didn't even want it in the first place!" Ryuuta shouted back. Hajime grumbled lightly and returned to his book, curling up and reading it. At least books never judged you on your slightly deviant questions about the sexual actions of people in strange professions.

---

Ryuuta soon passed by two Ouendan. Saitou Atsushi and Suzuki Ittetsu were playing a rousing game of Shogi. However, it was hard to watch them play any board game as they were always moving pieces much too fast to see what was actually happening. The only time one could actually see what happened was when one of them had to take the time to remove a piece from the board, "Hey guys," the Ouendan leader said, raising his hand in greeting, "Got a minute?"

"We do now," Ittetsu said, turning to Ryuuta, "Now that our rhythm is off."

"Sorry," Ryuuta said in a tone that showed he wasn't really sorry at all, "But I wanted to know, what do you think of my new look?"

Atsushi looked up, "Well, it does look childish."

Ittetsu spoke, "But rebellious."

"The chest is a turnoff."

"But it's nice to know that at least I have more chest hair than you…"

"It's a little overkill…"

"But the women may like it…"

The two stared at Ryuuta, "Is that what you're going for?"

Ryuuta took a step back, "R…right… I'll just chalk you two down for a 'neutral' stance…" he said before striding off quickly.

Atsushi and Ittetsu stared at each other, "He could have at least pretended to acknowledge that we're two different people…"

"I know…" The other said. The two then returned to their super fast game of Shogi.

---

Ryuuta finally found some people that could give him the answer he was looking for. Amemiya Sayaka and Kanda Aoi were speaking amongst themselves, walking towards their rooms after spending some time in the female's public bath. They raised their hands to shut Ryuuta up as they passed by him and entered their rooms. In a few moments, the women left their rooms, dressed in their slacks and shirts (as it's most obvious that they didn't wear the cheerleading outfits every moment of their lives). Finally, with slightly wet and frazzled hair, they acknowledged the Ouendan leader and spoke up, "What's on your mind, Ryuuta-kun?" Sayaka asked with a smile.

"I wanted to know what you girls thought of my new look?" Ryuuta asked. Aoi and Sayaka looked at Ryuuta, and the youngest female Ouendan turned to her leader, a slight blush on her face. The two spoke to each other and they looked back up at him.

"You mean that wasn't a wardrobe malfunction?" Sayaka asked with a smile. Ryuuta looked dejected, and Sayaka gave Aoi a high five (although Aoi looked halfhearted about the five that was high), "Oh, Ryuuta-kun, you know I was joking, right, Aoi?"

"Yes, we're just joking," Aoi copied her superior, "I think you look handsome, Ryuuta-kun." She muttered through a light blush.

The Ouendan perked up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so too," Sayaka said, "But you know who would be even more interested in seeing you that way?" She winked, "Anna was just talking about you… I wouldn't doubt she has a little crush on you, Ryuuta-kun!"

"You think? Where is she?" The girls pointed down the hallway towards the practice room. Ryuuta practically sailed past them, and Aoi turned to her leader.

"Sayaka-san, that was a nasty thing to say…"

Sayaka smiled and slipped back into her room, winking at Aoi, "That's what he gets for seeing us so ill prepared, Aoi-chan!" The other female Ouendan sighed lightly as she walked into her room just adjacent to Sayaka's. She kinda felt sorry for Ryuuta now…

---

Anna Lindhurst raised her pompoms high, sweat falling down her face lightly, "Go!" She shouted. After replaying a few dance numbers, she raised her pompoms again, "Go!"

She lowered her pompoms and placed her hand on her hip, "Hello, Ryuuta-kun," She said suddenly. Ryuuta had entered the training room silently, and was watching her from the wall. He smiled and took a step forward, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak for a bit, is that alright, Anna-chan?"

Anna turned to Ryuuta. He only used "chan" when he was… when he… well… he hardly ever used it since they got older, "Alright," She said, smiling at her childhood friend, "How do you do today?"

"Well enough, and you?" Ryuuta almost forgot about his question for Anna as they started their conversation. It had been a while since they were able to speak to each other in such a way. They soon found themselves sitting against the wall of the room, talking about nothing in particular.

It was then that Anna changed the subject, "Are you warm?" She asked.

Ryuuta turned to her, wondering why she asked such a strange question out of the blue, "No, why?"

"Your Gakuran's open," She said, looking away and staring across the room, "Is it because you're warm?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ryuuta chuckled and stood up. He struck a pose for her and asked, "Hey, Anna-chan! How do I look? I was thinking of making it my new look!"

Anna blinked, and stared intently at Ryuuta, and suddenly giggled. The man could always get her to laugh. He blinked at his friend. He was surprised to see that she was chuckling and soon laughing outright. "Th… that's it?" She asked, "You came to ask if you looked good like that?" Anna finally stopped laughing, and placed her hand in front of her mouth, "Sorry… I didn't mean to laugh." She watched as Ryuuta slowly slunk downwards, his friend's laughing was too much to bear and he couldn't stand upright any longer. Anna smiled and stood.

"Ryuuta-kun!" She cheered Ryuuta on. He looked up, feeling a little better, "You needn't feel so sad! Not all ideas are good! I'm sure you'll find a better way to dismember your outfit so you can look sexy to one or more women. Alright?"

Ryuuta sighed and stood back up, feeling well enough (thanks to Anna's light cheering) to stand, "I suppose so… but I really wanted to know if you guys liked it, not just anyone..."

"I think you look…" Anna tried to find the right word for how she thought he looked, "…cute." The word came out a little blunt, and Anna winced, "but cute in a good way… it makes you look youn… older…? Yeah, a little older… perhaps you should dress that way when (god forbid) Kai-san retires?"

"Older? You don't like older men?" Ryuuta asked as Anna picked up her pompoms and walked towards the showers.

"Why, Ryuuta-kun, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming on to me…" Anna said with a smirk. She walked opened the door to the women's showers and turned to make sure her friend didn't follow, "See you again, 'A-Na-Ta'!" She said with a smirk, closing the door behind her.

It took a moment for Ryuuta to realize Sayaka had been lying through her teeth. Ryuuta promised himself the he'd imagine her as a male for a moment just so he could kick her in the face. He stormed off, his grumbling ever increasing with every step he took.

---

Ryuuta, in his fury, nearly ran into Doumeki Kai, the great and fierce Ouendan Director. He looked down at Ryuuta, his arms crossed, his entire presence filling the break room, "What is that?"

Ryuuta blinked, and looked down at the splotch on his Gakuran, "Oh, sorry sir, I just… it's a ketchup stain… I just haven't had the time to clean it."

Kai glared at Ryuuta. Apparently that wasn't the right answer, "Why is your Gakuran open?"

"Oh!" Ryuuta looked down at his open Gakuran, and sighed, buttoning it up, "I was just… I was hot… I'm sorry, Doumeki-san," He sighed, and turned around, "I'd better get this washed up…" With a groan, Ryuuta slunk from the room, shuffling off to his dorm.

Kai watched as Ryuuta left the room, and the giant Ouendan Leader scratched his beard, "You know, he really looked nice. I should have known Ryuuta would be such a fashionable man." Kai then returned to his coffee.

The End!

---

Or something like that...

Hope you guys enjoyed it. So yeah, translations:

Ouendan is a cheerleader. Since most of the Ouendan are male, people tend to use the term "Cheer Squad" to distinguish them from the "preppy" female American Cheerleaders.

Gakuran is a Japanese school uniform for men. All Ouendan in this game wear Gakuran, and they look a mite sexy in them, I think.

"Anata" means "You", but usually people use it on a VERY informal basis and only to very good friends. Anna was using it as a joke, as many wives refer to their husbands as "Anata".

Oh yeah, Shogi is the Japanese version of chess. I nearly forgot about that.

So yeah, reviews are nice, if you liked it or hated it or something.


End file.
